L'Élu
by Farwey
Summary: Un plan, un Destin, une prophétie, des cons et Elle. La Mort. Il voulait simplement vivre comme tout le monde. Mais on voulait l'utiliser, lui Harry Potter. Et il était hors de question. Alors il n'avait qu'une chose à dire : JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE TOUTOU !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Une lettre. Une simple lettre. Mais une lettre qui lui avait donné de l'espoir. Un espoir qu'il s'était refusé de ressentir depuis très longtemps.

 _Un jour, tu comprendras... Tu comprendras pourquoi le monde est cruel et tu passeras au-dessus de tout ça._

C'était une promesse, une promesse d'un futur meilleur. Quel qu'il soit, il ne pouvait qu'être meilleur que celui-ci.

 _Car le monde est rempli de cons. Même toi... tu le seras probablement. Il n'y a pas vraiment quelque chose que tu puisses changer pour l'éviter. C'est ce qu'on appelle grandir. Une vive brûlure enserrera ta poitrine quand tu comprendras... et tu seras toujours un con. Mais un con un peu mieux que les autres_.

\- Car le monde est rempli de con... chuchota pour lui même un petit garçon aux cheveux noir.

 _La vie est injuste. Et remplie de cons. Des cons plus intelligents que toi. Des gens qui te prennent pour un petit enfant que tu n'es plus depuis longtemps. Mais plongé dans cet univers hypocrite, tu ne le verras pas. Et quand tu finiras par ouvrir les yeux... il sera trop tard. Car ta fin aura commencé avant même tu ne remarques ces regards derrière ton dos._

Un hoquet de tristesse brisa le silence du placard. Il ne voulait pas.

 _On t'aimera pour ce que tu n'es pas, mais jamais pour toi, Harry. Juste Harry. Tu ne seras qu'un pion placé au bon vouloir des gentils hommes qui te souriront et diront ceci : « On le fait pour ton bien, Harry. » Alors tu soupireras mais ne protesteras pas. Pourquoi faire ? Ils te souriaient et c'était tout ce que tu avais toujours voulu. Qu'on te remarque. Qu'on fasse attention à toi. Alors qu'importe, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Tu obéiras comme un gentil petit toutou, ce que tu as toujours été._

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. C'était douloureux. C'était vrai. Et il haïssait ça. Sa gorge était nouée, il tremblait. Il se sentait perdu devant cette dure vérité car il _savait_ que c'était la vérité. C'était son futur après tout.

 _Tu les croiras toujours. Même au plus profonds de ton désespoir tu les croiras innocents. Car c'est ainsi qu'ils t'ont élevé. Ne jamais mordre la main de son maître. Quelle ironie. Tu le feras pourtant. Quand tu sentiras cette brûlure, la brûlure de la trahison. Il ne te verront plus comme un enfant et te jetteront. Mais ça sera trop tard. Trop tard pour changer. Trop tard pour espérer. Trop tard pour vivre tout simplement. Et une part de toi n'attendait que ça. Depuis le jours de ta naissance. Tu n'es pas vraiment là Harry, tu n'es pas vraiment vivant._

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils de confusion. Pas vivant ? Comment ? Il posa une main sur son cœur qu'il sentit battre plus rapidement que d'habitude.

 _Tu le découvriras bien assez vite. Après tout, tu es son Maître. Au moment où tu écriras ces lignes, tu ne comprendras pas tout encore. Tu seras perdu et prêt à en finir. Tu n'attends que ça. Alors c'est ce que tu vas faire... Mais avant, tu te laisseras une autre chance. Une chance pour comprendre, une chance pour changer, une chance pour vivre. Car tu es l'Élu de la Mort, Harry._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

J'ai été surprise qu'on accorde un certain intérêt à mon petit prologue, ça me fait plaisir. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à des réactions donc je vous remercie ! J'ai quelques points à éclaircir : Concernant le degré de parution, les chapitres se font en fonction de mon envie, donc ne m'en tenez pas rigueur si je mets du temps à publier. Ceux qui sont tout de même prêts à me suivre, je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : patience ! S'il y a des choses incohérentes, faites moi signe.

Je tien aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes désagréables qui se glissent dans mes lignes, je n'ai pas de bêta donc voilà voilà. **Présence de violence dans ce chapitre !** Ainsi qu'un langage un peu vulgaire à venir ou non (je ne suis pas encore décidée).

 **Une autre précision : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, en dehors de ceux que je rajoute ainsi que cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La mort n'est que le début d'une nouvelle aventure  
**

Une semaine. Une semaine, c'était le temps qui était passé depuis qu'il avait lu cette lettre. _Sa lettre._ Une lettre même pas signé, elle ne lui était peut être même pas adressée tout en sachant que c'était faux. Mais il s'en fichait. Ça avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Une douleur qui portait un nom.

La prise de conscience.

Lui, Harry Potter, le petit garçon qui attendait qu'un sombre monsieur vienne chasser ses démons. Qu'il le sauve, le protège de son Oncle Vernon qui venait sans arrêt le frapper. Qu'il puisse enfin vivre comme les enfants qu'il jalousait. Une vie paisible, il ne demandait pas la Lune !

Ses illusions avaient volé en éclats.

Personne ne viendrait.

Qui voudrait s'occuper de lui pour le moment ? Personne. Il n'était qu'un poids. Rien de plus. Alors il s'était tu. Il ne parlait plus. Sa famille continuait à l'insulter pour le blesser, mais il ignorait tout. Perdu dans ses pensées obscures, des souvenirs venaient le hanter, des souvenirs liées à la lettre. Et il grandissait.

Oh, il savait que ce n'était pas les siens, mais se voir ainsi traité comme un mal propre par des personnes qui pourraient devenir si proche... c'était blessant. Alors il grandissait. À la dure peut être, mais il le fallait. Pour survivre. Pour espérer. Pour pouvoir vivre.

La nuit, il vivait la vie de l'autre Harry Potter. Un sorcier. Un Survivant. Un Élu. Et quand il se réveillait, il analysait tout ça. Il ne parlait plus. Il réfléchissait. Et mettre tout ça à plat était long...

Deux mois étaient passés. Vernon, il ne l'appelait plus son oncle car ce rôle ne lui correspondait pas et ne lui avait jamais correspondu. Vernon était devenu plus violent. Il était passé à la ceinture puis à la cravache.

Une chose que son neveu se rebelle, il se faisait un malin plaisir de l'éduquer comme il se devait d'éduquer un monstre. Mais c'était une autre qu'il ignore les Dursley comme s'ils étaient des données négligeables.

Alors Harry subissait, toujours sans parler. Il n'ouvrait plus la bouche. L'envie de vivre l'avait quitté. L'autre Harry était ce qu'il deviendrait s'il n'agissait pas. Le problème ? Les souvenirs juste avant sa mort l'avaient plus influencé que ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments qui les accompagnaient pourtant le petit brun pouvait les imaginer.

Après tout, il les avait déjà ressenti quelque fois.

Il n'avançait pas. Il stagnait.

\- Espèce de petit ingrat ! Je te nourris !

 _Tellement_... songea ironiquement Harry, relevant paresseusement un regard blasé vers Vernon qui continuait à vociférer.

\- Je te loge ! Je dépense de l'argent pour toi et tu n'es même pas fichu de préparer un repas correctement ! Hurla-t-il. Réponds !

Harry continua de le fixer sans rien faire. Il savait qu'il avait préparé le repas correctement, Vernon devait encore faire une crise car il avait des problèmes à son boulot. Et il payait les pots cassés. Bien sur...

Du haut de ses sept ans, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il garda pourtant un visage parfaitement lisse, aucune peur n'était lisible dans ses yeux. Vernon vit rouge. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et la balança vers le garçon. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa. Il voyait juste un objet non identifié voler vers lui puis la seconde d'après un sentiment d'urgence lui noua le ventre. Une énergie traversa son corps, l'épuisant légèrement.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se permit de loucher légèrement. Un couteau flottait à plus d'un mètre du sol. Directement pointé entre ses deux yeux. Le garçon écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris. Il savait qu'il était un sorcier mais tout de même. Savoir et voir la magie à l'action était deux choses bien différentes... Le couteau retomba mollement dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis brisant le silence choqué de la salle. Harry croisa le regard choqué et haineux de son oncle.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! s'égosilla-t-il, furieux. Tu as vu ça Pétunia ? Ce n'est qu'un sale monstre ! Tu vas voir mon garçon !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Vernon l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna à l'étage. S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, le brun gémit. Ce n'était pas parce que la joie de vivre l'avait quitté qu'il voulait encore souffrir. Tout son corps était encore douloureux de la séance d'hier. Vernon le jeta sans ménagement sur le sol, écorchant ses coudes Harry ferma hermétiquement la bouche. Il ne la sentait pas cette séance. Mais alors pas du tout en remarquant la présence de différents objets de tortures.

La lueur démente de Vernon le fit tressaillir, quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'homme obèse s'approcha de lui, lui donnant un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Mais il était habitué alors aucun son ne sortit. Après un moment, Vernon se releva, le souffle court, en sueur. Harry était roulé en boule, des hématomes couvrant une bonne partie de son corps.

Il ne sut pas ce qui lui prit à ce moment là, mais les mots sortirent avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? demanda-t-il narquoisement.

Il plaqua immédiatement les mains sur sa bouche, terrifié. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Horrifié, il vit la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux porcins du pachyderme. Les pas lourds s'approchèrent de lui. Harry savait que Vernon ne s'arrêterait pas avant de le voir cesser de respirer. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait il pas ? Il tentait pourtant. Tout son corps était paralysé.

Le coup de cravache tomba sur son visage, le giflant. Une traîné de sang gicla sur le sol. Vernon profita de l'avoir mis k.o. pour l'attacher solidement à la tête du lit.

\- T'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais exister sale monstre. cracha-t-il.

Harry voyait flou, la masse importante de graisse se déplaça vers le fond pour revenir vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce que tenait Vernon mais il le sentit parfaitement. Une lame acérée trancha doucement sa peau. Ses poignets meurtris se vidaient de son sang. Vernon répéta délicatement le geste plusieurs fois d'affilé puis revint une nouvelle fois avec autre chose.

De l'acide. Harry hurla à pleins poumons, son corps n'était que souffrance. Il ne pouvait plus respirer correctement.

Vernon le força à boire quelque chose. De la drogue ?

Sauf que le brun ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il s'était retranché depuis un moment derrière un mur de son esprit. Il était confortable ici, il faisait chaud et il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait plus sortir. Rien ne le retenait dans l'autre monde... Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner non plus ! Ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait raté sa chance, et que la lettre n'aurait servit à rien.

Il ne s'aperçut pas que sa respiration se fit plus lente, que son cœur ralentissait... et qu'il arrêta de respirer.

Harry Potter était mort. Mort dans la douleur.

* * *

 _Une immense salle vide. Blanche, d'une beauté éclatante. Une chaleur émanait des murs, apaisante. Au milieu, se dressait un trône d'or. A ses pieds, des offrandes. Et dessus... Un être d'une puissance écrasante. Il ne le voyait pas, l'espace était flouté. Ou alors la puissance rendait sa vision louche ?_

 _\- Je t'attendais... Mon élu. fit une voix grave et mélodieuse. Accepte moi. Reviens moi. Tu es mien. Tu es fait pour être ce que je désire, ne me fais pas attendre.  
_

 _Un sourire glaciale. Une main osseuse glissant vers lui. Une caresse. Et tout disparu._

* * *

Harry se réveilla un hurlement coincé dans la gorge. Son cœur s'affola douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus _là-bas_. Le froid mordant de l'hiver était bien différent de la chaleur émanant de son rêve.

Non... ce n'était pas un rêve, il le savait. L'autre Harry l'avait prévenu. Il était chez la Mort. Il était mort pour pouvoir y arriver. L'autre Harry avait raison, il n'attendait que ça, il s'était senti chez soi. Le brun ressentait tout de même de la frustration. Il avait voulu vivre juste avant de se sentir partir. Maintenant il comprenait. La mort n'était pas une solution. Il voulait profiter de la vie avant d'entreprendre ce voyage, mais il ne la craignait pas.

Harry repensa à la Mort.

Il n'avait pas senti d'agressivité venant de l'être, juste une joie malsaine de l'avoir retrouvé. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que quelqu'un l'attende. Il fronça les sourcils. était il vraiment heureux ? Chassant cette idée, il poussa un long soupire pour se calmer. La Mort ne lui avait pas voulu du mal, mais son aura avait été terrifiante.

Il secoua la tête, il penserait à tout ça au calme.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un carton, entre deux poubelles coincé dans une ruelle sombre. A en croire les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Le petit brun frissonna. Sa peau était enduit d'un liquide poisseux. Il haussa un sourcil, son sang ? Ah oui... Vernon.

La neige ce mit à tomber. Il cligna des yeux relevant le nez vers le ciel à présent couvert d'épais nuages. Il fallait qu'il se bouge sinon il allait encore mourir. Le petit brun grimaça, au moindre mouvement, son corps était douloureux. Il souffla, blasé. Tout était à cause de cette lettre apparue de nul part. Il maudit son autre lui pour avoir créé cette situation.

Glissant la main dans sa poche, il sentit le parchemin replié. Il relut encore une fois les quelques lignes écrites à la va vite. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. L'élu de la Mort ? Un sourire cynique orna ses lèvres. Cela faisait il de lui un immortel, tant que la mort ne voulait pas de lui ? La Mort avait elle des projets pour lui ? La partie des souvenirs de l'ancien Harry concernant cette entité étaient flous. Il ne pouvait pas juger, juste se faire sa propre opinion à partir de son rêve. Et pour l'instant, son instinct lui disait que oui. Il fallait se méfier

Tout ça lui donnait un mal de crâne. Grelottant, il sortit du carton tâché de traces rouges sombres. Il faillit flancher à plusieurs reprises mais tint bon. Il fallait faire les choses étape par étape. D'abord trouver un toit, ensuite à manger et enfin dormir. Il improviserait après. Vernon venait de lui offrir sa liberté sur un plateau d'argent, il n'allait pas cracher dessus, même si pour ça il avait du mourir.

Il parcourut une bonne vingtaine de mètres avant de tomber sur un passant. Il se figea. La femme avait l'air furieuse et il recula d'un pas, peu de choses effrayaient Harry, mais le visage et le regard perçant qui se posa sur lui le firent tressaillir.

 _La poisse._ grinça-t-il, où était passée sa chance quand il en avait besoin ? Ah oui, il n'en avait jamais eu.

La femme le détailla avec inquiétude et dégoût, c'était nouveau l'inquiétude mais le dégoût il y était habitué. Regardant de tous côté, elle glissa sa main dans un pans de son manteau pour en sortir un morceau de bois. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le danger que représentait ce qu'elle tenait. Il entendit un unique mot chuchoté du bout des lèvres avant de sombrer.

\- Stupéfix.

* * *

Béatrice n'avait pas passé une bonne soirée. Mais alors pas du tout. Sa conférence sur l'avancé de la potion tue-loup avait été rejetée à grand renfort et fracas. Non, ce n'était pas parce que ses idées étaient mauvaises, mais plutôt car les maîtres des potions étaient de vieux croulants machos. Ils ne pouvaient accepter que elle, une fille Sang-Pur, et une femme de plus, face des avancés dans cette science durement maîtrisée.

Tout ça pour dire qu'elle les haïssait. Elle tenta de se calmer, la colère ne lui allait pas.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, elle s'étonna que les premiers flocons ne tombent que maintenant. En plein mois de décembre. Serrant fermement son manteau, elle accéléra le pas. Il lui faudrait encore une dizaine de minutes avant de rejoindre son repère. Et d'ici la fin de la semaine, elle serait partie pour l'Égypte. D'anciennes reliques venaient de faire leur apparition et elle était impatiente, en plus de retrouver son bon vieux soleil.

Empruntant une nouvelle rue de Londres, elle se figea en pleine marche. L'odeur du sang et de la mort. Son flaire ne la trompait jamais. Elle releva brusquement la tête pour tomber sur une paire de yeux verts la scrutant avec méfiance et agressivité. Ce n'était qu'un gamin ! Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et du sang le recouvrait tout entier. La lueur des lampadaire lui donnait un teint cadavérique. Il devait être grièvement blessé et sur le point de mourir si elle n'agissait pas. Elle fut dégoutée par les monstres qui lui avaient fait ça.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, elle sortit sa baguette, inquiète, et vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne. Au pire elle lui effacerait la mémoire.

\- Stupéfix.

Le gamin la regarda avec surprise puis s'écroula durement sur le sol. Quelle idiote ! Agir sans réfléchir, voilà un parfait comportement de Gryffondor. Elle espérait que le gamin ne s'était pas blessé en tombant, elle avait eu peur qu'il s'enfuit. _C'est ça, dit simplement que tu es irresponsable._ lui souffla sa conscience. Grognant, elle se précipita vers le corps, elle le palpa de ses doigts agiles et hésita à l'amener à Saint Mangouste. Un rapide scan lui indiqua que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Le gosse était simplement faible, sous alimenté, avait des carences et besoin de régénération sanguine. Toutes les potions étaient chez elle. Elle souffla, qu'allait elle faire de ce moldu après ? Il lui avait vraiment fait peur vêtu ainsi et elle s'était inquiétée pour pas grand chose. Des enfants comme ça, il y en avait un paquet. _Mais pas couverts de sang_. Elle ne voulait pas s'en encombrer. Peut être qu'elle le déposerait devant un orphelinat une fois terminé ?

Elle se demanda tout de même pourquoi l'odeur de mort était autant persistante sur son corps. Elle renifla, ça sentait mauvais mais sa curiosité avait été titillée. Béatrice agrippa le gosse et transplanna chez elle. Elle aimait bien marcher mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait qu'un autre moldu voit qu'elle savait faire léviter un corps. Son chez soi était sobre et impersonnel. La jeune femme déposa le gamin sur son lit et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Se demandant encore pourquoi elle se préoccupait d'un inconnu - en dehors de sa curiosité - elle lui administra des potions à petite dose. Il ne fallait pas créer un choc quand son corps absorberait les potions. Une fois fait, elle s'arrangea pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et se mis à laver méthodiquement le corps. Les lambeaux d'habits étaient par terre depuis bien longtemps, révélant un corps meurtri.

Béatrice tressaillit. De la torture. Elle glissa ses doigts le long d'une longue plaies en travers de la poitrine de son patient. Elle était ancienne, d'environ quatre ans. Et l'enfant n'en faisait pas plus de cinq. Son regard s'assombrit et elle continua. Ne réfléchissant plus longtemps aux implications de ces marques. Le corps retrouva bientôt un semblant de propreté.

Satisfaite, elle se permit de se relâcher. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Bien, maintenant il faudrait que l'enfant se réveille et elle lui demanderait innocemment qui lui avait fait ça pour pouvoir aller les tuer.

Béatrice n'était pas quelqu'un d'aimable, d'attentionnée, de protectrice. Elle se fichait des autres - c'est pourquoi elle était étonnée de s'occuper d'un enfant inconnu - et des conséquences de ses actions. Elle vivait pour elle même. Elle ne se préoccupait pas du bien et du mal. Mettant enfant et adulte dans le même sac. Pour elle, si quelqu'un commettait un crime c'était en toute connaissance de cause et il devait être prêt à assumer. D'ailleurs, on pouvait lui reprocher pas mal de chose mais pas qu'elle n'assumait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'est par miracle qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé à Askaban, la prison des sorciers. Mais elle était débrouillarde. Et savait brouiller les pistes.

Elle avait tout de même quelques principes entre autre la violence gratuite était proscrite.

La jeune femme s'assit dans le fauteuil, s'enfilant un verre de vodka, elle alluma la télévision. Le sommeil vint finalement la trouver, l'empêchant de trop penser à ses actions incohérentes en vers l'enfant.

* * *

Sa tête lui tournait. Il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux. Harry entendit un ricanement sur sa droite. Il voulut reculer d'un bond mais son corps le ramena rapidement à la réalité. La douleur et les tiraillement étaient encore trop présents.

\- Ne bouge pas. ordonna une voix inconnue, moqueuse. Sauf si tu veux empirer ton état.

Harry voulu protester malheureusement aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, sa gorge était trop sèche. Super. Et comment il allait faire maintenant ? Quelqu'un lui pressa un verre contre les lèvres, répondant silencieusement à sa demande. Il but goulument l'eau fraîche et toussa plusieurs fois.

\- Doucement. siffla la voix, elle lui arracha le verre. Je ne t'ai pas soigné pour que tu t'étouffes stupidement avec de l'eau.

Il grogna de protestation mais rien n'y fit. Il esquissa une moue boudeuse, les yeux toujours fermés. Il restait tout de même tendu, certes la personne devait l'avoir soigné - car il se sentait légèrement mieux - mais il ne la connaissait pas.

\- Gentil garçon. ricana à nouveau la voix qu'il identifiait maintenant à une femme.

Elle lui tapota la tête et Harry sursauta à ce contacte. Retrouvant petit à petit ses sens, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du jour.

\- Où suis je ? demanda-t-il après un raclement de gorge.

\- Chez moi. J'hésite encore entre t'amener à l'hôpital où à l'orphelinat. Qu'en penses tu ?

Harry se braqua, il fusilla du regard la jeune femme qu'il distinguait de manière flou. Elle était brune avec de perçants yeux verts sombres. Ses habits avaient l'air de bonne facture et elle possédait une grâce digne d'un noble. Un sourire amusé vint orner ses lèvres fines.

\- Mais d'abord, dis moi comment tu t'appelles et comment tu t'es retrouvé à marcher couvert de sang.

Harry garda hermétiquement la bouche fermée. De désagréables souvenir en compagnie de Vernon se rejouait devant ses yeux. Se déconnectant de la réalité il ne sentit pas un fourmillement à l'intérieur de son crâne avant que cette présence ne se retire. Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le regard intéressé de la femme. C'était elle, quoi qu'elle ait fait. Elle ne le cacha même pas.

\- Harry Potter... étonnant de te rencontrer de cette manière. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Héro du monde sorcier soit dans cet état.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, cette femme avait fouillé dans son esprit. Il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Tu n'es pas étonné ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement. Je ne crois pas que tes moldus t'ont dit tout ce que tu avais à savoir.

\- Moldus ? Des personnes sans magie ? déduit le petit brun alors qu'une image s'imposait à son esprit. Non, je l'ai deviné.

La femme hocha la tête. Ce gamin était une énigme, une partie de son esprit lui était inaccessible, sans même qu'il ne le sache. Bien, c'était décidé, Harry Potter viendrait avec elle en Égypte. Elle se fichait de qui était vraiment le gosse, elle y voyait juste une opportunité de résoudre un mystère.

\- Dis moi, gamin. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi en Égypte ? proposa-t-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Harry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il contempla le vide pendant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant à cette possibilité. Ses tuteurs devaient croire qu'il était mort, vu comment il avait été laissé. On était en plein mois de décembre donc il aurait du mal à survivre seul. Harry étudia la femme. Elle était folle, se rendait elle compte que se qu'elle lui proposait était un kidnapping, enfin, pas vraiment car techniquement il devait être mort. Et il était libre de choisir ce qu'il voulait, merde.

\- Pourquoi me proposez vous ça ? fit il, méfiant.

Il avait été sur le point d'accepter sans réfléchir, voyant en la femme un échappatoire. Les souvenirs de l'autre Harry était revenu avec force le faisant grimacer, lui expliquant qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il se renseigne au lieu de se jeter tête la première. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il apprenne des erreurs qu'il n'avait pas faites mais qu'il aurait pu faire. Et qu'il organise un peu son esprit, sinon la lettre n'aurait servi à rien.

La femme haussa les épaules, d'un air je m'en foutiste.

\- Tu es un mystère, et je ne suis pas du genre à laisser passer ça. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu souhaites intégrer un orphelinat ou que je te renvoie à tes tuteurs.

\- Vous m'avez vraiment scanner le cerveau. accusa-t-il.

Béatrice sourit d'avantage, ce gamin était prometteur s'il avait détecté son inspection, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment été discrète. L'enfant sembla furieux mais il accepta tout de même l'échappatoire.

\- Oh moins je sais à quoi m'attendre avec vous. l'entendit elle grommeler mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, trop heureuse de voler le sauveur du peuple sorcier Britannique.

\- Ça va être follement amusant ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une étagère remplie de livres. Alors...

La laissant à ses occupations, Harry soupira, se demandant dans quoi il s'était encore fourré. Il avait échappé à Vernon, il était mort, et maintenant une sorcière - s'il en croyait la baguette magique et le fait qu'elle l'appelait Héro du monde sorcier - lui proposait de s'enfuir avec elle loin d'Angleterre. Il se cala dans le coussin confortable sur lequel il était allongé. Oui, il avait été furieux que cette sorcière lui lance un sortilège - toujours bizarre à dire - mais elle l'avait aussi soigné. En fait, elle avait fait bien plus en quelques heures que Vernon et Pétunia de toute sa courte vie. Alors oui, c'était une étrangère. Mais à bien choisir, il préférait vivre loin de ce pays avec elle qu'ici et être plongé dans les manipulations jusqu'au cou, il voulait échapper au destin tout tracé qu'il avait. Il voulait vivre pour lui.

Aussi, il allait pouvoir éviter Dumbledore. C'était une bonne chose s'il en croyait ses anciens souvenirs.

Et d'une certaine manière, il avait confiance en cette femme. En dehors du fait qu'elle l'avait sauvé, elle était honnête avec lui. Ne lui cachant pas qu'elle le gardait avec elle seulement car elle était curieuse sur sa condition. Le petit Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré, il attirait vraiment de drôles d'oiseaux.

Il avait toutefois quelque chose à demander, et il pensait que c'était la moindre des choses si elle comptait l'amener avec elle.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?

La femme fit volte face, surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir si elle lui avait déjà donné son nom complet lors de la conversation. Remarquant que non, elle lui tendit la main, affichant un sourire sournois.

\- Héritière Béatrice Sophia Delacour. Enchantée de vous connaître, Héritier Harry James Potter.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je devance les questions, s'il y en a :

Harry a sept ans, mais comme l'a dit le prologue, il a grandit bien trop vide et est intelligent (de manière raisonnable pour un enfant), les souvenirs de son probable futur lui ont fait réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus rester avec sa tante et son oncle. De plus il fait confiance à son instinct. C'est pourquoi il a accepté assez rapidement la proposition de Béatrice. (Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire transparaître ce que je viens de dire).

Concernant les souvenirs, ça sera approfondit plus tard.

A bientôt !


End file.
